Forgiveness
by Page of Doom
Summary: High School AU/Conclusion to Love Will Kill Us Both. Alfred and Francis have convinced Matthew to forgive Natalia, but his he too late?


**Title: Forgiveness **

**Author: animecookiefairy**

**Rating: T**

**Genres: Angst, Romance**

**Characters: Canada, Belarus**

**Pairings: past BelarusxCanada**

**Summary: Alfred and Francis convince Matthew to forgive Natalia. But is he too late?**

**Warnings: none.**

* * *

><p>"Haha! Looks like you win again, Mattie!" Alfred laughed and patted his twin brother on the back. Matthew nodded unenthusiastically. "Hey bro… you're not still thinking 'bout Nat, are ya?" Matthew shook his head. "I never think about her anymore," he said. Alfred sighed and turned the PlayStation off. "Matthew, you've been depressed ever since you two broke up. If you base your relationships based on who likes me, you're going to have a tough time finding someone. I'm not really the kind of person who is easy to get along with."<p>

"But she _hurt _you. That's my problem!"

"Nat hurts everyone! She _enjoys_ other people's pain. It's creepy how alike she and Ivan are… it really is. And then their big sister is _completely _different. But that's beside the point…"

"Alfred, I don't plan to get back with Natalia. _Ever._"

"Everyone knows you miss her. Everyone knows you still love her. Do I need to get a romance expert on this?"

"Don't you even _think _about calling Francis!"

It was too late. Alfred had taken out his phone and dialed Francis' number. Matthew rolled his eyes. His brother could be _really _annoying at times. Annoying and stubborn. "Hey Francis!...yeah, it's important…Matthew is being a little stubborn about his feelings for you-know-who….okay, I'll let you talk to him…" Alfred handed the phone to Matthew, who took it reluctantly.

"Now Mattie~ everyone knows you love her, so why lie~?"

"Because she hurt Alfred."

"And he's fine. Now, get some flowers, go to her house, and apologize."

Matthew sighed. What was the use? You can't win an argument about romance with _anyone _who is French. Fact of life number two thousand eight hundred and ninety-two. And as much as he still admitted it, he was still crazy in love with Natalia. If Alfred really was fine… "I'll be back in a few hours, maybe even not until tomorrow," Matthew said, handing Alfred back his phone and running out the door.

He decided to skip the flowers and go straight to see Natalia. The walk was pretty long, almost an hour. _Let's just hope I don't come all this way just to have Ivan beat the shit out of me for breaking his little sister's heart or whatever. _He thought.

He finally made it to the house, knocking quietly on the door. No answer. He rang the doorbell and knocked louder. "Maybe no one's home…" the Canadian pulled out his cell phone and dialed Natalia's number. Again, no answer. He tried to call Ivan. Still no one answered. Now he was worried. Ivan never missed a single call. _Ever. _Matthew opened the door (which was unlocked… making him worry even more) and began to quietly search the house. He didn't find anything until he entered Ivan's room, the last room he checked.

The first thing he noticed was the strong smell of blood that made him dizzy. He looked at the ground and saw two dead bodies. One was Ivan's and the other was… "Natalia?" he rushed to the girl's side. "N-Natalia! Oh…please don't be dead, please don't be dead!" He checked her pulse several times, as if it would suddenly change. He knew in his heart it was far too late. They had clearly been dead for quite a while. He sobbed and pulled her closer to himself. "Natalia…I'm sorry…"

Matthew stayed the longest after the funeral. He just stood there, staring blankly at Natalia's grave. It was midnight when Alfred had come to get him. "Hey, Matt. It's time to go." Alfred said quietly, placing a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "No…" Matthew mumbled, pushing his brother's hand away. "I'm staying with her." Alfred blinked a couple of times, clearly unsure of what he had just heard. "What?" "I'm staying with Natalia!" Matthew shouted this time. "No one would care, they don't like me! Most people probably don't even know you _have _a brother! She was the one person who ever cared about me! It's my fault she killed herself, isn't it? I'm staying her with her until I die!" He fell to the ground, sobbing loudly. Alfred sighed and picked him up. He lifted his crying brother over his shoulder. Surprisingly, Matthew didn't struggle as he was placed in the car and buckled in. He just sobbed endlessly, falling asleep in the car.

Matthew woke up a few hours later in an empty field. He looked around. "Hello?" He called out. There was no reply for a few seconds but then. "Matthew!" That voice… it couldn't be! "N-Natalia?" he ran in the direction of the voice. "Natalia!" He shouted. There she was. Right in front of him. She wore a beautiful long white dress, and everything about her glowed. She stepped closer to him, but quickly disappeared. "Natalia!" Matthew cried, reaching for the empty space in front of him. "Mattie… how could you hurt me like this?" a sad voice said. "Wh-what do you mean?" Matthew asked. "You shattered my heart… I could never forgive you…"

"Natalia! Please! I love you! I'm sorry!"

Natalia chuckled. "Anything, my love?"

"Y-yes…" he sobbed "if you would just forgive me…"

"Join me, Matthew. Stay with me forever. Big brother and I are lonely; we could use one of our friends here with us."

"What…?"

Natalia reappeared behind Matthew. "Does Mattie still love me?" She asked placing her hands on his shoulders and resting her chin on one shoulder. Matthew nodded. She giggled and moved her hands down his arms and grabbed either hand. "Does he wish to see me again?" He nodded again and let go of his hands and backed away. "Does Mattie know what he has to do for me to forgive him?" Matthew nodded slowly as Natalia disappeared again.

Matthew bolted out of bed. He felt like a zombie as he walked out of his room. He wasn't sure how, but he was now in the living room, a gun loaded and to his head. He heard Alfred shouting something. "Matthew! Matthew Williams, don't you dare pull that-"

"Natalia… do you forgive me now?"

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_I failed. Epicly. Like i do with everything. -_- Anyways, reviews make me a happy cookie! ^^ As do favorites! 3_

_Also, check my profile for information on requests! _


End file.
